Carta a Gokú
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Una carta final de despedida, donde pudo dejar en claro todo lo sucedido... el paso final para darle vuelta a la hoja en el libro de su vida...


**Carta a Gokú**

He pensado en ti.

Cada día, cada instante, cada momento que ha transcurrido desde que te fuiste.

De principio creí que moriría, lo pedí, lo necesité, y hasta lo intenté. Corté mis venas de un solo corte y dejé que mi vida fluyera a través de ella mientras me recostaba en nuestra cama, moriría en el lugar donde me habías echo feliz.

Creí que así me iría contigo… pero que equivocada estaba!

Sentí el frío que entraba en mi cuerpo y la vida que se escapaba para ser reemplazada por el vacío de la muerte, todo se oscureció y apareció ante mis ojos un camino que terminaba en una luz brillante, que estúpida fui en aquél momento que se trataba de ti llamándome.

Pero algo me detuvo, una voz que me llamaba con desesperación, alguien que me rodeaba entre sus brazos, disipando la oscuridad, devolviéndome el calor, mostrándome que el camino no era mas que una mera ilusión.

De aquél instante no recuerdo nada mas.

Solo se que al despertar me encontraba en sus brazos, mi cabeza sobre su pecho que se movía de manera acompasada al ritmo de su respiración.

Jamás había visto yo su rostro tan sereno y pacífico, tan encantador que me fue imposible no desear tocarlo, sin embargo, me fue imposible.

Mi cuerpo estaba tan pesado… podía sentir los vendajes en mis muñecas, la respiración de aquél hombre contra mi cabeza, y mi desnudez contra la de él.

No quise mirar hacia abajo para descubrir lo que yo ya sabía, pero no pude evitar ruborizarme ante aquella situación.

Sus ojos se abrieron en aquél instante, negros como la noche más oscura, pero hermosos como dos gemas preciosas, y conforme pasaban los segundos, me di cuenta de que mi desnudez no era de cuerpo, sino de alma.

Acercó su rostro hacia mi y por un instante creí que iba a besarme… no, no creí, más bien deseé que me besara, y es que, estaba tan necesitada de una limosna de cariño y afecto, que no me importó que fuera él quien me lo diera.

Pero él solo pegó su frente a la mía, comprobando mi temperatura. Y yo no se por que, pero me sentí frustrada.

Sus ojos se endurecieron de repente y soltó mi cuerpo del suyo, aquella separación me provocó un frío más atroz que el que ya antes había experimentado en mi experiencia cercana con la muerte.

El se puso de pié y se quedó quieto, y aunque débil, la gloria de su desnudez fue como un potente afrodisíaco para mis sentidos.

Te lo confieso, aunque me sea difícil, aquella pasión y aquél deseo desbordante que siempre tuve por ti, se manifestó repentinamente por él, me es increíble confesarte que nada me hubiera echo más feliz en ese momento que su cuerpo cubriendo el mío en un arranque de frenesí y ternura que desencadenara una erótica danza, la cual al finalizar nos dejara exhaustos y satisfechos, abrazados como minutos atrás.

Pero no sucedió.

Tras haberse vestido se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, él no sabía como mirarme, si con rabia o con dolor, con lástima, o solo con amor.

El amor que tanto me hizo falta desde mucho antes de que te fueras.

Me preguntó por que lo había echo, y yo no pude más que contestar con un estúpido "No lo se" que me robó las energías, lo vi morderse el labio y bajar la mirada, confesándome en aquél instante lo asustado que había estado.

Es extraño como su dulzura me golpeó en lo más hondo, para luego hablarme con su tono fuerte, reprochándome por haber cometido semejante tontería.

Mis ojos se humedecieron ante la verdad y él lo notó, por que vi que se avergonzaba de sus palabras.

Se enderezó y entró en la cama, me enderezó con cuidado y me apoyó en su pecho. Aquél instante fue electrizante como ningún otro, pues él deslizó una de sus manos bajo mi sábana, sus dedos delinearon mi piel y finalmente palpó mi vientre.

Yo no lo sabía, pero él si.

Estaba embarazada.

Aquella confesión de su parte me dejó boquiabierta, la noticia que debió haberme vuelto loca de felicidad, me provocó una fuente de inagotable llanto impulsado por la razón, al darme cuenta de que al haber muerto, me habría llevado a un ser inocente conmigo, y más aun, habría dejado a mi primogénito solo contra el mundo.

Mi llanto no paraba, y yo sentía un dolor intenso en la garganta, quise cubrir mi rostro con mis manos para cubrir la vergüenza, pero no pude.

El solo se limitó a abrazarme y a mecerme entre sus brazos, hasta que caí dormida.

Te confieso que a partir de aquél instante, los meses que vinieron se volvieron los días más maravillosos que jamás hubiera vivido. El estuvo conmigo a cada paso y en cada instante, como tu jamás estuviste en aquella primera vez que cargué en mi cuerpo a un hijo nuestro.

Debes odiarme por todo esto que te digo, pero él se volvió en mi fuerza, pronto comprendió a mi alma, y no pasó mucho cuando se volvió uno con mi cuerpo.

Recuerdo aquella primera vez como si hubiera ocurrido esta misma mañana, él había acostado a mi bebé de seis meses en su cuna y acudido a la habitación, y es que desde aquella lejana ocasión en que yo intenté quitarme la vida, se había vuelto imposible para ambos dormir sin la presencia del otro.

Aquella noche tuvo algo mágico que marcó la diferencia, se acercó a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, yo lo miré en silencio mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se estiraba perezosamente, hasta que sintió mi aliento en su nuca.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los míos, él acarició mi rostro y yo le miré suplicante, mis labios entre abiertos y mis exhalaciones pausadas en una clara petición.

El unió sus labios a los míos en un beso casto y tierno, como ya ambos habíamos aprendido a hacerlo desde hacía tiempo, desde tiempo atrás durante mi embarazo cuando despertábamos en brazos del otro, hasta que una mañana no nos negamos al amor que nos invadía, y nos besamos aquí mismo, en esta cama, en este lugar que tanto compartí contigo.

Aquella unión tan bella se prolongó más de la cuenta, yo logré deslizarme dentro de la boca de él, y él agradeció mi atrevimiento acariciando mis cabellos.

El ni siquiera advirtió el instante en que una de mis manos encontró el camino más corto a su entrepierna.

Gimió, presa de mi experiencia contra su virginidad, pude notar como se arqueaba, pero no le permití alejarse, y él lo notó, por que desistió de su idea de romper nuestro contacto.

Me permitió introducir mi mano debajo de la tela, acariciarle sin reservas, permitiéndome deleitarme al observar como su rostro se contorsionaba en un placer puro y desconocido para él.

Haz de imaginar lo que ocurrió aquella noche, aquella maravillosa noche en que me entregué a otro que no fuera mi marido, misma noche que se ha repetido tantas veces que me sería imposible decirte cuantas.

Y es que, al estar a su lado me siento tan igual a él, que me doy cuenta de que jamás me sentí así contigo.

Nuestra necesidad mutua se convirtió en algo sagrado, él se volvió en el hombre de esta casa, consiguió un trabajo, por extraño que te parezca, siempre he sabido que su inteligencia era soberbia, y la CEO de la C.C. necesitaba un ayudante.

El es el padre de mis hijos, y hace poco, se convirtió en el amante esposo que yo toda mi vida soñé. Por que si, has de saber que me he casado con él.

La vida juntos es tan dichosa como nunca antes lo fue, mi hijo mayor olvidó para siempre llamarle "señor" para poder decirle "papá". Y para mi hijo el menos, no existe ningún otro padre más que él.

Mi vida está tan completa con mis dos hijos, tan bellos, y con mi esposo, mi amante nocturno al que me fascina mirar por el espejo para apreciar el cuadro que hace su piel de jade mientras embiste en mi cuerpo de leche.

Sin embargo, por que te digo todo esto, si solo te lastimo? Soy acaso tan cruel que restriego en tu rostro toda mi felicidad?

Me siento mal, pero se que es lo correcto.

Por que tu te mereces toda la verdad, y ni en vida ni en muerte seré capaz de mentirme, mi amor por él es tan grande, que el día que yo muera y me encuentre contigo, voy a esperarle, no importa cuantos cientos de años le tome a él fallecer.

Espero que en el mundo de la muerte encuentres a alguien que te haga tan feliz como él me hace a mí, a alguien que jamás te falle, como yo te fallé a ti.

Esta es la despedida, es aquí donde dejo la carga de culpa que nubla mis besos y entorpece a veces mis noches. Es ahora, que mientras haga el amor con mi esposo, podré dejar de poner boca abajo tu retrato que está en el buró.

Este es el adiós a todos los rencores y malos sabores de boca que tú y yo nos fuimos dejando a nuestro paso por la vida.

El adiós que jamás recibí el día que te marchaste para no volver.

Así pues, Adiós.

Milk.

La mujer de negros cabellos observó su carta unos segundos y la dobló cuidadosamente, besó el papel blanco sin dejar huella alguna de aquél acto y finalmente la lanzó a las llamas de su chimenea.

Había creído que aquél acto la haría llorar, pero al contrario, se sentía feliz y serena, sin ese peso en su alma que a veces la despertaba a mitad de la noche.

Subió los escalones hasta la habitación de sus hijos. El más pequeño, Goten, de cuatro años, dormía a pierna suelta entre la cama desnuda, pues había empujado las mantas al suelo.

Le cobijó de nuevo y besó su frente, no se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que podía alejarse del niño con su conciencia tranquila, sin pedirle perdón por haber intentado matarlo cuando ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Su hijo mayor, Gohan de quince años, dormía con un libro en el estómago y un lápiz todavía sobre el oído. Y es que era tan aplicado y tan inteligente. Ella retiró ambos objetos y le cobijó bien, el muchacho despertó levemente para mirar a su madre, la cual acarició sus cabellos. El muchacho sonrió y volvió a dormir.

Al final llegó a su alcoba, donde el cuerpo de aquél hombre yacía en la cama, entre las sábanas blancas que hacían un fuerte contraste con la piel color musgo de él.

Se acercó y le tocó el hombro, él se giró para mirarla, revelándole así que estaba despierto.

Hola.

Hola.

Está todo bien?

Ahora lo está.

El namek sonrió y se enderezó en la cama para recibirla en sus brazos, la mujer sonrió mientras aspiraba el olor a hierba húmeda que tenía él.

Milk?…

Si?

El le tomó por el mentón y levantó su rostro.

Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor.

Ella le sonrió radiante y le invitó a que tomara sus labios, él aceptó la propuesta y la besó.

El hijo del Rey de los demonios y la hija del Rey de las colinas sonrieron mientras se entregaban a sus besos ardientes, en medio de las penumbras de aquella habitación. Se retiraron poco a poco la ropa, dejando que sus almas se unieran a través del armazón que son los cuerpos.

Milk emitió un fuerte sollozo cuando él entró en ella, mientras Pikoro se mordía los labios para no gritar por la alucinante sensación que le producía tomar el cuerpo de su esposa.

Ella encima de él y él encima de ella, en una noche que era joven y que no envejecería sino hasta que el acto de entrega se hubiera consumado.

La mañana les sorprendió aún despiertos, relajados disfrutando de relajantes caricias en sus cuerpos desnudos, el que antes fuera un terror en la tierra sonreía mientras observaba a quien fuera uno de sus más grandes motivos para vivir, quien le diera un hogar, una familia, unos hijos a los que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y hablando de ellos, la puerta se abrió de repente y un torbellino de cuatro años entró y saltó a la cama con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, sobresaltando a la pareja.

Milk agradeció haber estado cubierta por la sábana, y que su propio cuerpo cubría la desnudez de su marido.

¡MAMÁ, PAPÁ, BUENOS DÍAS, YA VAMOS A DESAYUNAR, SI, SI, SI???

Goten!!

Un instante después entró el joven Gohan, el cual se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver a sus padres envueltos en aquella situación, que más que incomodarles, parecía divertirles que el niño brincara incesantemente en la cama.

Buenos días Gohan.

Errr…. Buenos días papá.

Pikoro sonrió y se enderezó en la cama, usando su poder de namek para materializar la parte baja de su pijama, lo que le dejaba decente a los ojos de sus hijos.

Tú, ven para acá, y deja que tu mamá se vista.

Por que está desnuda mamá, papi?

Eso te lo explico luego.

Y como si nada cargó al niño sobre su hombro, se giró a su mujer y besó una última vez sus labios, después quedó de espaldas y Milk tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hijo menor, para besar su frente, el padre y su carga salieron de la habitación, seguidos por Gohan, después de que este hubiera recogido su respectivo beso y buenos días.

Milk sonrió cuando se quedó sola, miró el retrato sobre el buró y observó la imagen de su esposo Gokú con una sonrisa.

Por que ahora todo estaba bien.

En el otro mundo, en un planeta sagrado creado para los guerreros, Gokú leía con tranquilidad una carta que amaneciera aquél día en su buró, chamuscada en algunos lugares, como si hubiera sido extraída del fuego.

Terminada su lectura dobló el papel y besó la carta, sin saber que aquél era el mismo lugar que besara su esposa, sellando así el adiós.

Gokú?

Mm?

Que haces despierto, vuélvete a dormir.

El sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza, mientras la hermosa mujer a su lado regresaba al mundo de los sueños. La observó largamente, mirando como las sábanas dibujaban a la perfección el contorno de su desnudez, mientras que ella mecía en sueños su castaña cola de saiyajin.

Era una rebelde, una guerrera excepcional que tenía sed de pelea y sentía las mismas emociones que Gokú cuando se enfrentaba a alguien más fuerte, una mujer que se había opuesto siempre a la tiranía saiyajin, y hasta el último de sus alientos de vida había defendido la vida de otros.

Poseía unos hermosos ojos violetas, una piel blanca y un cabello rojo como el fuego que había quemado la carta de Milk.

Ella había fallecido el día que nació Gokú, y se había encontrado en aquél lugar eterno, para estar juntos por siempre.

Gokú sonrió al darse cuenta de que la culpabilidad de tener un nuevo amor había desaparecido, y que por fin se sentía pleno de ser feliz con aquella a la que ya años atrás había echo su mujer.

Se abrazó a ella uniendo la desnudez de sus cuerpos, comenzando a acariciarla con el deseo que le provocaba, ella despertó para mirarle.

Te dije que te durmieras.

Tengo mejores planes.

Ella sonrió y se giró hacia él, para besarlo y dar inicio al juego del amor, que ambos tanto disfrutaban.

Gokú suspiró mientras tenía a su mujer en sus brazos, estaba completamente en paz, por que ahora, todo estaba bien.

Fin.


End file.
